


Head Cold

by PompomSamael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collaboration, Comedy of Errors, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Scents & Smells, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael
Summary: [traduction de"Head Cold"écrit parlilithiumwords]« On dirait que vous avez un rhume de cerveau. Puis-je vous demander comment est-ce que vous voulez utiliser les huiles ? Certaines sont plus efficaces selon la manière dont on les utilise. »« Utiliser ? » répète Viktor, perplexe. « Euh… il faut juste les renifler, non ? »Yuuri semble amusé. « Vous pouvez, oui. Vous pouvez aussi les mettre dans un bain, les utiliser avec un diffuseur, ou bien même… » Il se lèche les lèvres et regarde Viktor droit dans les yeux. « Les inclure dans un massage. »Où Viktor a un rhume, ne peut rien sentir, et tombe quand même amoureux de Yuuri.





	Head Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248308) by [lilithiumwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords). 



> Bonjour~
> 
> Voici une nouvelle traduction qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. Le concept d'âmes sœurs dans cette fanfic est tellement adorable ! 
> 
> Cette fanfic a été écrite par [lilithiumwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords) et l'art présent à la fin a été créé par [izzyisozaki](http://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com) pour le Live & Love YOI Big Bang.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'histoire en Anglais afin de laisser des kudos et des commentaires à l'auteur, ainsi que le tumblr de l'artiste ; même si les commentaires sont en Français, ça leur fera plaisir ! :D

Viktor Nikiforov, quintuple champion du monde de patinage artistique, entrepreneur, mannequin, diva et légende vivante de Russie, a un rhume.

Cela fait des semaines qu’il renifle. Et maintenant, une toux est en train de s’installer dans le fond de sa gorge, pire encore le matin lorsque celle-ci lui fait mal. La maladie n’a pas cessé de s’intensifier depuis Octobre, lorsque Viktor s’est installé à Détroit. Il rejette la faute sur la ville.

« Je peux pas respirer, » renifle Viktor dans son mouchoir avec un gémissement particulièrement nasal. Au bout du fil, Yuri Plisetsky se moque de lui.

« Continue de pleurer, vieillard, » dit Yuri paresseusement, aillant un air très moralisateur pour un jeune homme qui vient tout juste de gagner le Grand Prix ISU. Viktor est ravi que Yuri ait choisi Yakov et Lilia comme coaches ; il a hâte de pouvoir échapper à l’attitude de Yuri. Si seulement Yuri ne l’appelait pas toutes les semaines afin de s’assurer qu’il ne se soit noyé dans sa propre morve. « Si tu prenais des vitamines tous les jours comme moi, tu n’aurais pas ce problème. »

« Je prends des vitamines, » renifle Viktor.

« Ha ! Boire un verre de jus d’orange ne veut pas dire prendre ses vitamines, Viktor. Je pense que tu devrais aller à la pharmacie. »

Viktor plisse ses yeux en direction de la fenêtre, là où quelques feuilles têtues s’accrochent encore à l’arbre à l’extérieur. Il exècre les pharmacies. Des rayons éclairés de mille feux emplis de produits de toilettes pas chers et de médicaments douteux—sans mentionner le rayon bonbons. Oh, Viktor ne supporte pas le rayon bonbons.

« Je me contenterai de boire du jus d’orange, » dit Viktor obstinément. Même s’il peut à peine en sentir le goût, le jus d’orange aidera son système immunitaire, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu’il devrait s’acheter un chapeau. Il commence à faire froid à Détroit.

« Ah oui, c’est vrai, j’avais oublié ton allergie aux pharmacies, » dit Yuri d’un ton sec. Viktor le suspecte de rouler des yeux. « Putain, t’es vraiment un gros bébé. Bon, et un de ces endroits à base de plantes ? Comme ces jardineries qui vendent ces merdes de parfums. Ils vendent pas des remèdes naturels ou des merdes dans le genre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais allé dans un endroit comme ça. »

« Ne mens pas, vieillard, tout le monde va dans ce genre d’endroit. Pourquoi tu vas pas voir un docteur ? T’en as sans doute besoin, putain, t’es tellement vieux. »

Viktor reste silencieux pendant un moment. « J’ai compté quatre jurons lors des cinq dernières minutes, Yura. Maintenant, tu me dois un repas la prochaine fois que tu viens. »

« Ta gueule et va voir un docteur, Viktor. »

Viktor ne va pas voir un docteur. À la place, il passe deux heures allongé sur son canapé tandis que Makkachin mâchouille une ficelle de cuir. Il ignore d’abord complètement les suggestions de Yuri, avant de chercher ‘remèdes naturels’ sur Internet avec réticence. Il y a quatre boutiques de ce genre en ville, mais trois de celles-ci sont fermées pour l’hiver. La quatrième se trouve à seulement trois rues de là, pas loin du restaurant à emporter préféré à Viktor.

« Jardins Akatsuki, hein, » dit Viktor pensivement avant de soupirer. Puis il commence à tousser et Makkachin le regarde avec inquiétude. Viktor grogne, regarde son chien dans les yeux, puis se force à se lever.

« Très bien. Allons voir s’ils peuvent m’aider avec mon rhume. »

Makkachin le suit, étant donné qu’elle a besoin de promener. Viktor les emmitoufle tous les deux dans d’épais pulls et se met en route dans l’air frais de Novembre, légèrement encouragé par l’enthousiasme de Makkachin à l’idée de sortir avec son humain. Viktor cache son visage dans son écharpe tandis qu’ils marchent, se demandant s’il devrait investir dans un de ces masques. Peut-être qu’il peut en trouver un joli sur Internet.

Viktor trouve Jardins Akatsuki entre un salon de thé avec des lanternes en forme d’étoile vivement éclairées dans la vitrine et une animalerie. Il se rend compte qu’il est déjà venu afin de visiter l’animalerie quand Makkachin se redresse en la voyant, se souvenant sans doute des récompenses que Viktor avait achetées une fois sur un coup de folie. Cependant, l’attention de Viktor se tourne vers la petite boutique à côté de l’animalerie.

Des fleurs et une bouteille de parfum stylisée d’où jaillit des volutes arc-en-ciel sont peintes sur la vitrine de la boutique. De gros pots emplis de plusieurs différents arbustes se trouvent dehors, ainsi que quelques buissons de fleurs d’un violet vif, bien que Viktor n’en connaisse pas les noms. Viktor soupire, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il n’a jamais voulu prêter attention à la boutique. Ils doivent vendre le parfum pour les âmes sœurs, ce qui n’a jamais intéressé Viktor. 

Eh bien, il doit trouver une _solution_ , ou bien Yuri va quitter la Russie et son précieux entraînement afin de mettre un coup de pieds dans le visage à Viktor. Étant donné que Viktor attache de l’importance à sa capacité (en ce moment limitée) à respirer sans un nez cassé, il tire Makkachin à ses côtés et s’approche de la lourde porte en métal de la boutique. Il s’égaye en voyant le panneau ‘animaux acceptés !’ en poussant la porte.

« Bienvenue, » crie une voix tandis qu’un doux tintement retentit. L’intérieur de la boutique est chaleureux et réconfortant, et ne sent étonnement pas trop les fleurs. En réalité, il y a des chances que si—Viktor ne peut rien sentir. Avec un petit soupir, Viktor ferme la porte derrière Makkachin et regarde les alentours.

Le côté droit du magasin est dédié à toute sorte de flore, emballée dans des vases de verre délicat et dans des pots rustiques en terre cuite. Plus de la moitié des fleurs sont plantées dans de la terre, afin de pouvoir être emportées pour une longue vie dans une maison et non pas juste pour être jolies sur une table de manière éphémère. Les compositions florales présentent dans les vases sont toutes différentes, il n’y a pas deux bouquets les mêmes.

Le côté gauche de la boutique est empli de breloques, de carillons, de sachets de graines, de livres dédiés au jardinage et d’une grande vitrine pleine de petite bouteilles colorées. Viktor fonce sur les bouteilles lorsqu’il remarque un panneau proclamant fièrement, ‘Remèdes pour Toutes Maladies !’

Les bouteilles sont arrangées en un arc-en-ciel désordonné de maladies, sans aucune rime ni raison quant à l’ordre. Viktor trouve ‘rage de dents’ à côté de ‘eczéma’, et ‘ballonnements’ à côté de ‘menstruations’. Il n’y comprend rien.

« Rhume, rhume, » marmonne Viktor, en jetant des coups d’œil aux bouteilles. Les ingrédients sont listés sur chaque bouteille sous la maladie qu’ils sont censés guérir. Viktor se rend compte que les ingrédients sont en fait classés par ordre alphabétique quelques secondes avant que quelqu’un ne parle derrière lui.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Viktor crie et s’agite, se retourne à moitié et marche sur Makkachin, qui tourne autour de lui frénétiquement. La laisse se resserre autour des jambes à Viktor et il trébuche brusquement. Il inspire un coup, s’attendant à s’écraser sur une vitrine et tout faire tomber.

À la place, de fortes mains attrapent Viktor par les bras et le redressent gentiment. Viktor lève les yeux, une excuse sur le bout des lèvres, et perd promptement le fil de sa pensée quand ses yeux tombent sur son sauveur.

L’homme le tenant est complètement magnifique, avec des yeux marron foncé encadrés de longs cils, des cheveux noirs et désordonnés tombant sur son front et ses oreilles. Il est un peu plus petit que Viktor, un tablier bleu clair noué à la taille par-dessus un pull marron et un jean. Il a un stylo derrière une oreille, un peu de terre sur le menton, et des lunettes carrées. 

D’aussi près, Viktor peut voir des éclats d’or dans ses iris. Le tablier a ‘Yuuri’ de brodé dans un coin. Il se pourrait qu’il soit la personne la plus magnifique que Viktor n’ait jamais vue.

« Bonjour, » dit Viktor, le souffle coupé.

Le commerçant, Yuuri, cligne des yeux en sa direction, inquiet. Ses narines se dilatent un peu, ses yeux s’élargissent pendant un instant, avant qu’il n’aide prudemment Viktor à se démêler de la laisse et à se lever correctement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demande Yuuri, une main sur le coude à Viktor. « Excusez-moi de vous avoir surpris. »

« Je suis malade, » dit Viktor, de manière plutôt convaincante avec son ton nasillard. Puis il se rend compte qu’il est en train de fixer Yuuri du regard, rougit, et enroule distraitement la laisse de Makkachin autour de sa main. « Enfin, je vais bien. Mais je suis aussi malade, et j’ai besoin de remède. »

Yuuri jette à peine un coup d’œil à la vitrine derrière Viktor. Son regard est étrangement intense. « J’ai des remèdes, en effet, » dit-il lentement, puis il sourit soudainement, éblouissant Viktor. « On dirait que vous avez un rhume de cerveau. Puis-je vous demander comment est-ce que vous voulez utiliser les huiles ? Certaines sont plus efficaces selon la manière dont on les utilise. »

« Utiliser ? » répète Viktor, perplexe. « Euh… il faut juste les renifler, non ? »

Yuuri semble amusé. « Vous pouvez, oui. Vous pouvez aussi les mettre dans un bain, les utiliser avec un diffuseur, ou bien même… » Il se lèche les lèvres et regarde Viktor droit dans les yeux. « Les inclure dans un massage. »

Même Viktor, aussi malade soit-il, détecte le ton séducteur. Cependant, il se pourrait qu’il soit en train d’halluciner. « Ça a l’air agréable, » dit Viktor faiblement, décidant qu’il était en train de perdre la tête. Un rhume peut faire ça ; Viktor l’avait lu une fois. « Avez-vous… des recommandations ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Yuuri, son sourire s’agrandissant. « Les meilleures huiles pour un rhume sont la menthe poivrée, l’eucalyptol et la lavande. Si vous versez quelques goûtes de chaque dans votre bain, elles aideront à guérir votre congestion. » Il passe devant Viktor et attrape plusieurs des petites bouteilles sur l’étagère, ainsi qu’une petite brochure sur un présentoir rotatif que Viktor n’avait pas remarqué auparavant. « Pour un massage, vous pouvez en mettre quelques goûtes dans votre huile de support et la masser sur votre torse. Un peu comme ces pommades qu’on peut acheter en pharmacie, mais en mieux. »

« J’aime pas les pharmacies, » marmonne Viktor, et il suit Yuuri jusqu’au comptoir. « Euh… huile de support ? »

Yuuri passe derrière le comptoir et pose tous les articles que Viktor s’apprête à acheter, clignant des yeux en sa direction. Ses cils sont vraiment long. « Oh… oh ! L’huile de support est ce qu’on appelle l’huile de base qu’on utilise pour un remède à base d’huiles essentielles. Comme l’huile de noix de coco, l’huile végétale… en gros, n’importe quelle huile provenant de noix, de graines ou végétale. Certaines sont mieux que d’autres. Je recommande l’huile de noix de coco parce qu’elle hydrate la peau. »

« Hydrate, d’accord, » répète Viktor, se demandant s’il ne s’était pas trop emballé. D’un autre côté, il préfèrerait éviter la pharmacie, et Yuuri est agréable à admirer. Peut-être qu’il devrait revenir plus tard. Après que son rhume soit guéri. « Je ne cuisine pas vraiment… euh, avec de l’huile. »

« Il y a une épicerie dans la rue d’à côté, » dit Yuuri, son sourire s’élargissant. « Est-ce que vous vivez proche d’ici ? Elle est facile à atteindre, Monsieur… oh, je n’ai pas votre prénom. »

« Ouais, » dit Viktor en reniflant. « À quelques rues de là. Je suis Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov… et tu es Yuuri. » Il fait un grand sourire, un peu trouble à cause de la pression dans son crâne. « C’est un joli prénom, Yuuri. »

Le visage à Yuuri est curieusement rouge. « Oui, c’est moi. Toi… toi aussi il est joli, Viktor. »

Viktor lui sourit. Yuuri est vraiment charmant et Viktor se sent chanceux de l’avoir rencontrer en ce jour pitoyable. Il se demande un peu si Yuuri est célibataire, puis il se dit qu’il doit être prit. Il est bien trop magnifique pour ne pas avoir de moitié d’une quelconque manière. Étant donné la facilité à trouver son âme sœur de nos jours, Viktor doute que l’âme sœur de Yuuri ne l’ait pas déjà saisi comme il faut.

Sa poitrine lui fait mal pendant un moment. Il devrait sans doute s’allonger dans pas longtemps. Dommage qu’il doive quitter Yuuri.

Makkachin, qui était en train de renifler les vitrines, gémit à ses côtés, le distrayant. « Makka, ne t’en fais pas, on va bientôt rentrer à la maison, » murmure Viktor, ce qui attire l’attention de Yuuri. Il fixe Viktor d’un air ahuri, puis se penche soudainement par-dessus le comptoir afin de regarder Makkachin, qui lui aboie joyeusement après et se penche afin de lui lécher le visage. Les sourcils à Viktor se lèvent, perplexe, étant donné que Makkachin n’aime que très rarement des inconnus aussi rapidement.

« Ouah, quel magnifique caniche ! » s’extasie Yuuri, tendant la main afin de caresser les douces oreilles à Makkachin, ne se préoccupant clairement pas de la bave sur son visage. « N’est-ce pas ? N’es-tu pas magnifique ? »

« Elle s’appelle Makkachin, » dit Viktor fièrement. Vu qu’il aime les chiens, Yuuri vient automatiquement d’avoir accès au statut ‘d’amis’. Il va falloir qu’il emmène Makkachin avec lui à chaque fois qu’il reviendra. « Makkachin, dit bonjour à Yuuri ! Il va tout remettre en ordre ! »

Le visage à Yuuri redevient rouge, mais il caresse une dernière fois Makkachin avant de se redresser, un large sourire sur le visage. « J’espère, » dit Yuuri avec à nouveau ce regard intense. Viktor ne peut pas s’empêcher de soupirer, amoureux.

Il reviendra sans aucun doute.

~*~

Quatre jours plus tard, Viktor retourne aux Jardins Akatsuki. Sous un dur régime de jus d’orange, de thé avec de la confiture de framboise et des bains quotidiens avec les huiles que Yuuri lui avait recommandées, Viktor a retrouvé un peu de sa santé mentale. Il ne peut quand même toujours pas respirer comme il faut, mais il peut au moins se moucher, contrairement à avant quand son nez était trop bouché pour faire quoique ce soit. Sa tête lui fait aussi moins mal.

Il se sent comme un nouvel homme, assez requinqué afin de pouvoir draguer Yuuri qui n’a pas quitté son esprit depuis que Viktor ait visité la boutique. Peut-être qu’il pourra même découvrir si Yuuri est célibataire ou non. Ça sera au moins agréable de voir un visage amical dans cette ville qui déteste son existence.

Il veut vraiment savoir si ce flirt était une hallucination ou non.

Dès que Viktor ouvre la porte, Makkachin se dépêche de le dépasser et file droit vers la personne debout à côté du mur de fleurs avec une bouteille d’eau en mains. Yuuri se retourne et son visage s’illumine lorsqu’il remarque Viktor et Makkachin. Il sourit et tombe à genoux afin d’attraper Makkachin et de prendre ses pattes entre ses mains.

« Bonjour, Makkachin, » dit Yuuri en acceptant les bisous que Makkachin lui décerne sur sa joue, puis il lève les yeux vers Viktor. « Bonjour, Viktor. Tu es revenu. » 

Viktor sourit. « Oui. Tes huiles ont fait des miracles. Je suis encore un petit peu malade, mais je peux au moins respirer. Je voulais te remercier, Yuuri. » Il tend un petit paquet qu’il tient dans ses mains avec le logo du marché Européen que Viktor fréquente et Yuuri se redresse brusquement, agitant ses mains devant lui.

« Oh, non, je ne pourrais pas accepter ça ! Je suis juste content de voir que tu vas bien ! » dit Yuuri rapidement.

« Oh… vraiment ? » soupire Viktor tristement, faisant un peu pendre le sac. « C’est juste un petit quelque chose, quelques confitures de Russie qui vont bien avec du thé. J’ai même rajouté mon numéro là-dedans, au cas où tu veuilles rester en contact… tu sais, au cas où j’aurai besoin de conseils. Concernant les meilleures techniques de massages à l’huile. » Il voit les yeux écarquillés de Yuuri et lui fait un clin d’œil.

Yuuri cligne des yeux dans sa direction et fixe le sac. Puis il l’attrape des mains à Viktor et le serre dans ses bras, un air défensif et déterminé sur le visage. « J’imagine. Si tu es d’accord. J’ai pleins de conseils à donner, » dit Yuuri, regardant vers le bas avant de regarder Viktor à travers ses cils.

_Carrément en train de draguer. Génial !_ Viktor ne lève sagement pas son poing en signe de triomphe. À la place, il se penche contre le comptoir, essayant d’avoir l’air charmant. Son nez rouge et ses lèvres gercées ne l’aident sans doute pas, mais Yuuri n’a pas l’air de pouvoir arrêter de le fixer, alors Viktor pense que ça ira.

« Je devrais moi aussi te donner mon numéro, » dit soudainement Yuuri, et il se dirige vers le comptoir afin d’attraper un stylo et un bloc-notes. Il se retrouve debout à côté de Viktor, qui le fixe du regard de manière évidente, admirant la manière dont les cheveux à Yuuri tombent contre ses oreilles.

« J’aimerais ça, » murmure Viktor, ravi de voir Yuuri frissonner un peu.

Ils flirtent effrontément pendant deux heures, jusqu’à ce que Yuuri chasse Viktor de la boutique, insistant sur le fait qu’il devait terminer ses corvées. Viktor regarde le nouveau contact dans son téléphone et sourit, le fait que Yuuri l’ait convaincu d’acheter deux autres huiles essentielles et un petit pot de trèfles qui, Yuuri lui a assuré, serait parfait pour la fenêtre de sa cuisine, ne le dérange pas.

Après cela, c’est facile. Viktor découvre que Yuuri est célibataire, qu’il vient juste d’obtenir son diplôme à l’université locale et qu’il vit ici depuis cinq ans. Il apprend que Yuuri a grandi dans le pays avec sa famille qui possède une ferme où toutes les fleurs, les herbes et les plantes de la boutique sont cultivées. Yuuri a même un caniche toy qui vit à la ferme avec sa famille étant donné que son immeuble n’autorise pas les animaux. Yuuri lui raconte qu’il a étudié l’aromathérapie et la science pharmaceutique, et qu’il va à des cours de danse classique toutes les semaines.

En échange, Viktor lui dit qu’il est un champion du monde de patinage artistique de Russie et qu’il est maintenant à la retraite afin de sponsoriser des patineurs de la patinoire locale, sur les conseils de son ancien coach. Fut un temps, il avait considéré coacher, mais la seule personne qui voulait de lui en tant que coach était son ancien collègue de patinage, qui est bien trop pénible pour les nerfs à Viktor. Il apprécie sa retraite paisible, mais il déteste la ville.

Alors Yuuri lui fait découvrir la ville. Ils emmènent Makkachin promener ensemble lorsque la boutique n’est pas ouverte. Ils marchent le long de l’eau et des plages lors de jours nuageux, quand le vent essaye de couper le souffle à Viktor. Yuuri lui donne une écharpe toute douce afin de protéger sa gorge, et en échange, Viktor offre à Yuuri une grosse  _ouchanka_ Russe. Ils trouvent tous les cafés qui autorisent les animaux, où Viktor et Yuuri s’abritent contre la météo hivernale, blottit l’un contre l’autre sur un canapé avec des tasses fumantes de café devant eux, Makkachin allongée à leurs pieds.

C’est facile et confortable, et Viktor est en train de tomber amoureux. Lorsque Viktor pense que son rhume est guéri, il laisse Yuuri le séduire—et  _oh_ , qu’est-ce que Yuuri le séduit, profitant pleinement de la collection grandissante d’huiles essentielles à Viktor et de son intérêt envers les massages.

Le nez bouché de Viktor ne s’en va jamais vraiment, mais ça ne le dérange pas, et ni Yuuri. Cela serait agréable de pouvoir sentir les huiles aromatiques et les fleurs que Yuuri lui donne, mais Viktor est juste heureux que Yuuri le gâte de sa compagnie. À cet égard, il est très chanceux, étant donné que Yuuri est tout aussi épris de Viktor que lui ne l’est de Yuuri.

La vie ne pouvait vraiment pas être mieux.

~*~

Jusqu’à ce que si.

Plusieurs semaines après le début de leur romance, Viktor recommence à pouvoir sentir. À savoir, il commence à sentir _Yuuri_ , et Yuuri à l’odeur la plus emparfumée que Viktor n’ait jamais sentie. Son odeur est _extraordinaire_. Viktor ne pourrait même pas décrire l’odeur à Yuuri s’il le voulait, mais il pense reconnaître le sentiment de familiarité.

Yuuri est son âme sœur. La manière dont ils s’entendent, la perfection de son odeur, l’immédiate attirance entre eux… il doit l’être.

Afin d’en être certain, Viktor achète en secret un de ces kits pour parfums d’âmes sœurs lorsqu’un autre vendeur, la sœur à Yuuri, Mari, travaille. Mari le regarde de travers pour l’achat mais le lui vend quand même, promettant de ne rien dire à Yuuri d’un ton sec.

Lorsque Viktor prépare le parfum, celui-ci sent exactement comme Yuuri. Enchanté, Viktor attend avec impatience que Yuuri revienne de son cours de danse classique.

« Tu es mon âme sœur ! » annonce Viktor à Yuuri lorsque celui-ci franchit la porte de l’appartement le soir. Yuuri n’a pas encore quitté son manteau avant que Viktor ne le surprenne avec la bonne nouvelle et il se fige immédiatement.

Yuuri le regarde, les yeux vides, pendant un moment et il jette un coup d’œil au kit pour parfum sur la table. Un de ses sourcils tressaille. « Euh… oui ? »

Viktor cligne des yeux, déconcerté par le manque de réaction à Yuuri. « Yuuri, tu ne m’as pas entendu ? On est âme sœur ! J’ai fait le test du parfum ! Et tu es assurément mon âme sœur ! »

Yuuri a l’air totalement perdu. « Euh… oui ? Je pensais qu’on avait déjà résolu ça. Attends… Viktor, tu ne savais pas ? » Il enlève son manteau et pose ses sacs sur la chaise à côté de la porte, puis traverse la pièce jusqu’à la table, jetant un coup d’œil au kit. « Hé, ça viendrait pas de ma boutique ? »

« Eh bien, oui. À qui d’autre pourrais-je faire confiance pour ça ? » Viktor suit Yuuri jusqu’à la table, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « C’est exactement la même odeur que toi ! Je n’en avais aucune idée, bien entendu, mais j’ai réussi à comprendre et je devais m’en assurer. On est âmes sœurs ! »

Yuuri se tourne vers lui et le fixe du regard, ce regard intense que Viktor aime tant dans ses yeux. « Donc… t’es en train de me dire, que pendant tout ce temps, tu n’avais aucune idée qu’on était âmes sœurs ? »

Viktor cligne des yeux. « Non. Ça fait deux mois que je ne peux rien sentir, Yuuri. Attends, tu le savais déjà ? »

Yuuri le fixe du regard pendant un moment de plus avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains. « Oh mon Dieu. Ton _rhume_. J’arrive pas à te croire, Viktor. Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? »

« J’ai cru que tu savais. »

« Je savais que tu avais un rhume, mais… » grogne Yuuri dans ses mains. « Je suis un idiot. Je pensais que _toi_ , tu savais. Je l’ai su dès le moment où tu es entré dans ma boutique. J’ai cru que c’était pour ça que tu m’avais tant dragué. »

Viktor rougit. « Oh… depuis si longtemps ? » Yuuri jette un coup d’œil entre ses doigts, et Viktor lui sourit. « Eh bien… je t’ai dragué parce que tu es magnifique et incroyable. Et je le sais maintenant. On est âmes sœurs, Yuuri. »

Yuuri pousse un grand soupir et laisse tomber ses mains. Il tend une main afin de la poser gentiment contre la joue à Viktor. « Tu es un idiot, » dit-il à Viktor, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Mais moi aussi, alors ça veut dire qu’on est assurément fait l’un pour l’autre. »

Le cœur à Viktor pourrait sans doute éclater sous la force de son amour. « Yuuri, » soupire-t-il joyeusement, acceptant le baiser de Yuuri lorsqu’il se penche.

Viktor avait peut-être un rhume pendant tout ce temps, mais dans son cœur, il savait. Lui et Yuuri avaient toujours été fait l’un pour l’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ♡


End file.
